Christmas at Kadic
by Yumi-Ulrich4ever
Summary: COMPLETED! First fanfic. There's a Christmas dance for the students at Kadic. Will Yumi and Ulrich be caught under the mistletoe? Please read and review. YxU and a little OxS and JxA. I'll take flames.
1. The holidays begin

**Hi! Ok this is my first fanfic so it isnt the greatest, I got the idea during lunch. Please R&R, I'll accept flames**

RRRRIIINNNGG

The bell sounded as the students rushed out of their last class before Christmas break.

"Yes! Christmas break!" Odd shouted as he did a victory dance out the main door into the falling snow. The rest of the lyoko gang and other students followed his lead and made there way outside and began to talk about the holidays. "Here Einstein, catch!" laughed odd as he chucked a snowball straight at Jeremie. The ball of snow hit him in the face leaving a dumbfounded Jeremie standing in the snow. Aelita began to giggle causing Jeremie to pick up snow and shove it in her face. Soon, the whole Lyoko gang was throwing snow at each other. Ulrich picked up some snow and prepared himself to throw it at Yumi, but the raven-haired girl saw this coming as ducked letting the flying snowball hit Emily directly in the head. She shrieked loudly and then picked up a snowball and launched it at Herb. This caused a chain reaction and before it could be stopped, the school grounds were a Warfield.

After thirty minutes of being covered with snow, the soaked gang retreated to their dorm. (except for Yumi who went to Aelita's .) After everyone changed into dry clothes, (Yumi brought some from her house to school that day) they went to eat dinner in the cafeteria. After sitting down and beginning to eat, Ulrich heard an annoying, familiar voice approaching.

"Oh Ulrich dear!"

"Oh great," he muttered under his breath as Sissi and her gang approached the table.

"Ulrich dear, I finally convinced Daddy to have a Christmas dance this year, it's on Friday," Sissi started. "And I know you're just dieing to ask me so I thought I would save you the trouble by just telling you I'll be glad to go with you," she said as she flipped her hair.

"First of all, I wouldn't go to a dance with you in a million years. Second, don't call me dear!" Ulrich shouted.

"I know you want to go with me!" she argued. "You're just not going to admit it because she's here!" she said as she pointed a finger at Yumi. With that, she stomped away from the table.

"When will she ever leave me alone?" Ulrich moaned.

In Ulrich and Odd's dorm

Ulrich sat on his bed as Odd played with Kiwi.

"So who are you asking to the dance?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm going to ask Sam," replied Odd with a grin on his face. "So are you going to ask Yumi?" Ulrich blushed. Odd noticed this and continued. "You know, she probably likes your just as much as you like her. You need to say something to her about it! This is taking forever! We all know you guys like each other so why don't you just fess up?"

Ulrich turned a deeper shade of red. "What if she doesn't like me though?" Ulrich thought out loud. "Call her and ask he to the dance already!" Odd complained.

After several minutes of thinking, Ulrich said, "I'll ask her…um...later."

"Ulrich, you have left me no choice," said Odd as he got off the bed. He walked over to the desk, grabbed Ulrich's mobile and dialed Yumi's number.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich shouted as he failed to snatch the phone away from Odd.

Yumi's POV

'I hate homework,' Yumi sighed to herself as she sat on her bed. Then her cell phone began to ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Er, hi Yumi,"

"Oh hi Ulrich!" She smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, I was…er…um…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday?"

**So what'd you think? Sorry if i had some bad grammer. Please review. I'll update as soon as i can.**


	2. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer- I don't own any part of Code Lyoko sighs **

**Ok, sorry it took so long to update and yes, this won't be finished by the end of Christmas day but oh well. Enjoy!**

**Rebekah**- Thanks for reviewing!

**Iwo Jima fallen one**- Thank you for your encouragement and for reviewing!

**Imagenation Queen**- I'm glad you like it so far! Thank you!

**Specialsnowflake**- Thank you for reviewing!

**Indome**- Yes, my story is a bit cliché', but I guess that's just how I write. Thank you for the snowball. Lol. Thanks for reviewing. (I don't think I'm gonna have any lemons in this story lol)

**Doggiegal-** Opps…sorry about the spelling. Lol. I must have missed that one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Renayumi04**- thanks for reviewing!!!

**StarRobin4everandever**- I'm glad you like my story! I have read your story and although its long it's very good!! Be sure to keep updating! Thanks for reviewing!

**The Queen of Geeks**- Thank you for reviewing and no worries, I would NEVER have Ulrich with Sissi!

Ok on to Chapter 2:

Normal POV 

Yumi went speechless. Ever since she found out about the dance she had been hoping Ulrich would ask her. The awkward silence began to make Ulrich nervous.

"Er…yumi?"

Finally regaining her voice, Yumi spoke up. "Yes, Ulrich I would love to go to the dance with you."

Ulrich let out a sigh of relief and smiled to himself. "Ok, I'll pick you up around 7:45."(the dance was to start at 8 and last until midnight.) "Alright Ulrich, I'll see you then." Yumi replied trying to keep her excitement hidden. She hung up the phone and screamed, 'YES!!!!" "Young lady, what is all the commotion about?!?!" Her mom yelled from down stairs. "Sorry mom."

-Back at the Dorm-

"I told you she would say yes!" Odd shouted with a smile after Ulrich told him the good news. "For once you were actually right, Odd," Ulrich laughed as Odd pouted like a small child. "Come on lets get some sleep its getting late," Ulrich said as he laid down on his bed and fell asleep dreaming of Yumi.

-School the Next Morning-

All during school the students were daydreaming about what would happen at the dance. No one could concentrate on their work, not even Jeremie. The teachers were getting frustrated as the students continued to ignore their studies. Finally, after what seemed like days, the final bell rang as the hallway turned into a sea of students. Aelita and Yumi set off for Yumi's house to get ready as he boys retreated to their dorms. Aelita and Yumi set off to the mall in search of what they were going to wear the dance. After an hour of shopping, the girls headed back to Yumi's house, ate dinner, and the began to prepare for the dance. Aelita wore a light pink spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees. With that, she had sandals to match and her hair was curled. Yumi had picked out a black one strapped dress that flowed to her knees and was covered with glitter. She wore black high heels to match. Her hair was partly pulled back, similar to her Lyoko form. "Yumi," her mom called, "your friends are here!" Yumi and Aelita rushed down the stairs to find the guys and Samantha outside the door. The boys were wearing tuxes, Ulrich in dark green, Jeremie in blue, and Odd in purple. Sam was standing with her hand in Odd's and was wearing a long, deep red dress with a thin purple stripe running down each side. "You guys ready?" Yumi asked. They all nodded, and the couples made their way out the door and started off on the walk to the school.

**So What did you think? Be sure to review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! **


	3. Finale chapter

**Disclaimer-I don't own any part of code lyoko…(not yet…dundundun) **

**Well, my first fanfic is coming to a close. This is the last chapter. SOOOO SORRY it took so long to update. I got busy. Anyways, I hope you like it and I hope I don't disappoint anyone! Enjoy!**

**This is dedicated to Girl-Ulrich, Iwo Jima fallen one, and ****animegirl16!! **

**Teentitan1022-Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

**Aelita Lyoko the 2nd/Virtual Freak – lol. I'm glad you like the story!!! Thanks!**

**Renayumi04- Thanks for reviewing! **

**Specialsnowflake- lol. I couldn't think of something for them to wear… so hey, color tuxes work! Lol.  thanks for reviewing! **

**Imagenation Queen- Yes, your probably right about the phone thing…but o well. Too late now. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Girl-Ulrich- Glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Iwo Jima fallen one- Well now you'll find out what happens at the dance! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ok here we go!!!**

Finally, they made it to the school. Once inside, the couples separated. Ulrich and Yumi set off to dance. All around, people were moving to the upbeat music. Ulrich watched Yumi as she moved perfectly with the music. 'God Yumi's beautiful,' Ulrich thought to himself, as he didn't notice he was staring at her. However, Yumi did notice.

"Um…Ulrich? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um no. You just…look really nice tonight…that's all,"

Yumi blushed a deep red. " Thanks, you do too,"

"Thanks," Ulrich replied blushing just like Yumi.

Odd and Sam were over eating, when a slow song began to play.

"Odd, can we go dance?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam," he replied. They made their way across the dance floor. Sam got close to Odd and held him tight. They silently swayed back and forth to the music.

"I'm really glad you came with me," Odd whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she said laying her head against his shoulder.

Aelita and Jeremie were dancing in a corner of the room. The slow song began to play. Jeremie became very nervous. He, well, wasn't exactly a great dancer. Aelita took jermie's hands and placed them around her and pulled him close. Then she placed her hands around his neck and whispered to him quietly.

"Jeremie…"

"Yes Aelita?"

"I love you Jeremy," Aelita said as she kissed him on the cheek and went back to dancing. Jeremie blushed furiously and replied, "I love you too!"

Then they went back to dancing in silence.

"Yumi, lets walk around a little," Ulrich said as the song ended. He took her hand and led her outside. From outdoors, they could hear a new song playing. Ulrich took Yumi's arms and put them around his neck and then he slipped his arms around her waist. They slowly danced around in the cold winter air. The rest of the world seemed to vanish away. As the song ended, the couple stopped for a break. They sat under a tree on a bench. Yumi pulled herself close to him. A bit of snow fell down on their heads from the tree above. Ulrich looked up. His face went white and he sat petrified at what he saw in the tree. Yumi looked up to see what he was staring at and saw it too. Mistletoe was hanging in the tree directly above them attached with a red ribbon. Yumi gasped. 'Oh no! I have to kiss Ulrich! What's he going to think?!?'

"I guess we have to…er…" Ulrich started.

"Ya…" Yumi said not knowing what to do.

"Yumi… there's something I need to tell you," Ulrich said starting to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"What is it Ulrich?"

"Yumi, I love you. I have ever since we met. I just was afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you would love me back and I thought you would reject me and…" Ulrich continued to ramble on. Yumi smiled. 'He's so cute. I can't believe he likes me. I thought I was the only one in love.' She thought. And with that. Yumi put a finger to Ulrich's lips to keep him quiet, and moved her face closer to his. Ulrich got what she was doing and did the same. Finally, their lips met. It only lasted a couple of seconds then they pulled away…but slowly they pulled into a long passionate kiss. They finally pulled away for a breath and sat stunned staring at each other.

"Ulrich I love you too!" Yumi said as she embraced him in a hug.

"YA!" Yumi and Ulrich both looked up to see Odd, Sam, Aelita, and Jeremie standing in the doorway of the school watching them. Both blushed. Sam looked at them then at Odd (who was laughing at the blushing couple) and pulled him into an intense kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away. Samantha smiled a sweet innocent smile as Odd just stared. Everyone laughed. Odd blushed and smiled at Sam. He put his arm around her and walked outside. Aelita and Jeremie did the same. Ulrich stood up, pulled Yumi to her feet, and held her hand. The couples walked through the snow. Suddenly, snow began to fall. The cold sparkles fell to the ground, as the couples walked hand in hand out of the school grounds.

**THE END **

Yay! I'm done!! So what did you think? Sorry it's so short. Well I hoped you liked it and even if you didn't please leave a review! Cya!


End file.
